Folded materials are useful in packaging technology, sandwich structures, floor boards, car bumpers and other applications where requirements pertaining to shock, vibration, energy absorption, and/or a high strength-to-weight ratio including volume reduction must be met.
Continuous folding machines should have versatility, flexibility, and high production rates. Additionally, a machine that can additionally accomplish folding in an inexpensive manner is most rare.